Field of the Invention
The systems and methods disclosed herein relate generally to preserving battery charge and particularly to deferring power consumption of an electronic device to a later time by post-processing sensor data.
Description of the Related Art
In today's fast moving technology development for the mobile sector, user experience and battery life are two of the most important metrics of an electronic device, for example a mobile phone. Some applications run on an electronic device, for example camera applications, can rapidly deplete battery charge. Depletion of the battery charge may result in failure of the electronic device, which can inconvenience the user. Actively managing the power consumption of a feature or application may add value to the system by contributing to longer battery life through smarter use of features. In addition, by customizing the response of a mobile device based on a more context-aware method or system the device can deliver a more compelling user experience.